La Sombra de la Soledad
by ChaotixQueen
Summary: Kai lucha incansablemente para recuperar todos sus recuerdos...¿O.Oalguien lo persigue?XD CAPS 1 Y 2! XD LAS KOSAS KOMIENZAN D NUEVO PARA STOS CHIKOS XD! LAS TONTERIAS D TAKAO Y DAICHI EN EL AVION¡VIAJECITO NUEVO ¬¬U! T.T NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS :
1. Capitulo 1: Pesadilla

**.-Capitulo 1: Pesadilla´-.**

"¡Vamos! ¡Todos dense prisa!" decía un sujeto a unos chicos de diez años mientras corría.

"¿Qué se lo que pasa?" pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

"¡'Hubo un accidente en el laboratorio…Neoborg esta en peligro de derrumbarse…apresúrense!" volvió a gritar el sujeto.

Los cuatro chicos salieron a toda prisa de la Abadía, cuando estuvieron afuera vieron en terrible espectáculo, media abadía había desaparecido y las llamas estaba devorando el resto.

"Cielos…" dijo un chico pelimorado.

"¿Dónde esta Misao?" pregunto un chico peli azul desesperado.

"No lo se…no regreso del…" pero el chico pelirrojo se callo, la chica Misao no había regresado del laboratorio.

"¿En donde demonios esta Boris?" pregunto el chico peli azul.

"Aquí no esta…" dijo un chico de cabellos rubios.

De pronto y sin aviso…la abadía entera se vino abajo.

"¡NO!" grito el chico peli azul y de allí no se sabe mas nada…

Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada, Kai Hiwatari había tenido una pesadilla…vio a su alrededor…seis chicos mas estaba placidamente dormidos. Kai sin decir nada, se levanto, se vistió y salio de la casa de los Kinomiya y no regreso hasta las siete de la mañana.

"¿EN DONDE RAYOS SE METIO KAI ESTA VEZ?" Gritaba el ya histérico y nervioso Takao. "¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Cálmate…Kai ya debe estar por llegar…" dijo un chico peli rubio "Además…a lo mejor Kai fue a darse un paseo…"

"Es cierto...pero ¡YA ES MUY TARDE MAX!" dijo Takao desesperado.

"Pero nosotros a veces nos hemos tenido que esperar bastante tus retrasos Takao! ¡Así que no grites ni reclames!" dijo Hilary en tono de regaño.

En eso llego el ruso muy tranquilo.

"¡Hasta que por fin te dignas a llegar Kai!" dijo Takao con sarcasmo.

"Cállate…" fue lo único que le dijo Kai.

"Bueno nos vamos ¿o que?" dijo un chico de mirada color miel "El señor Dickenson y la mama de Max nos están esperando…"

"Es cierto… ya vamos nos a la BBA!" dijo Takao en un grito de porra.

Los chicos caminaron como media cuadra hasta donde estaba el puente cerca del río donde ellos solían practicar. En eso Daichi dijo:

"¡Miren!" dijo Daichi saltando "¡Es una beybatalla!"

"No lo creo Daichi" dijo Kenny viendo mas detalladamente.

Abajo estaba una chica y cinco chicos, precia que la tenían acorralada y estaban discutiendo.

"¡Vamos!" decía la chica "Eso es todo lo que tienen tus amigos Stravos?"

"Ya veras querida…" dijo un chico de tez blanca, pelo marrón y ojos verdes "Acorrálenla y yo me hago cargo"

"¡NI SE ME ACERQUEN!" Grito la chica alejándose, los chicos se acercaban cada vez más.

De pronto, Stravos salto en el aire y de la nada, saco lo que parecía una espada y se dirigió a atacar a la chica.

"¡CUIDADO!" Grito Takao.

La chica hizo caso al llamado y esquivo el ataque, de eso, saco un beylanzador y un beyblade que parecía de cristal.

"¡Adelante Universus!" y de pronto (y para sorpresa de nuestros chicos) salio del bey un resplandor blanco.

"¡Vamos Black Lión!" dijo Stravos también sacando un bey negro y persiguiendo a la chica.

"¡MOON ESCUDE!" y la chica evito el ataque del chico.

"Eres buena querida…" dijo Stravos con una sonrisa sádica. "¡Pero no lo suficiente!" y sin previo aviso, Stravos se movió tan rápido que nadie lo vio y le dio un buen golpe a la chica por el estomago, ella salio volando y cayo al suelo.

"¡Chicos hay que hacer algo!" dijo Kenny nervioso.

"¡Yo voy!" grito Takao "¡Adelante Dragoon!"

"¡Y yo te sigo! Vamos Strata Dragoon!" dijo Daichi corriendo hacia Takao pero la chica les dijo:

"¡Ustedes ni se atrevan a venir imbeciles! ¡Este asunto no les incumbe!"

"Pero…"

"¡MIRACLES SKY!" Grito la chica, hubo un resplandor dorado y de pronto los chicos que la perseguían huyeron.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Hilary acercándose a la chica.

"¡Si, si…estoy bien...!"

"¿Por qué esos tipos te estaban…?"

"¿Persiguiendo? No es nada que les importe…" la chica miro hacia arriba del puente, y vio a dos chicas con mirada fría. Ella se les unió con un salto.

"Mejor manténganse a distancia…" dijo la chica y ella desapareció junto con las otras dos.

"Eso fue extraño…" dijo Daichi.

"Bueno…ya vamos…se nos hace tarde" dijo Takao con prisa.

"Esta bien…" dijeron todos.

Pero, Kai en un momento se detuvo, vio un resplandor en el césped, cuando se inclino vio que era un collar de un sol y una luna juntos (Como el de la película de disney brujillisas) detrás de el, Kai pudo ver las iniciales M H en letras doradas. Kai pensó que podría ser de la chica que acababan de atacar.

"Kai…Kai! ¡Vamos Kai se nos hace tarde!" decía Takao con mas impaciencia.

"Deja la prisa tonto, que la BBA no se va a mover de allí" y dicho esto se fue y se reunió con sus compañeros.

Ya en la BBA……………………………

"¡Mama!" grito Max al ver a su madre y fue hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Como has estado?" le pregunto su madre.

"Muy bien gracias"

"¡Hola chicos ¿como han estado?!" les pregunto Judy

"¡Bien…gracias!"

"Y supongo que yo también merezco un poco de apoyo ¿no?" Dijo una voz familiar, en cuanto se voltearon vieron que era el Señor Dickenson.

"¡Señor Dickenson!" dijeron los chicos acercándose.

"J eje j eje" dijo el Señor Dickenson con una sonrisa, pero su cara se torno seria. "Chicos, no hay tiempo, deben venir con nosotros."

"¿Algo ocurre Señor Dickenson?" pregunto Kenny.

"Será mejor que me sigan y se los explicaremos con calma." Y el Señor Dickenson acompañado de la mama de Max los llevaron a lo que parecía una sala de conferencias, en ella estaba el hermano mayor de Takao, Giro.

"¡Giro!" dijo su hermano menor sorprendido "¿Qué haces aquí Giro?"

"Hola Takao, hace tiempo que no te veía…" dijo Giro con una sonrisa. (Dirigiéndose a los demás) "¿Como han estado ustedes?"

"Bien…" respondieron todos.

"¿Para que nos llamaron hasta aquí Giro?" le pregunto Takao a su hermano.

"Verán chicos…" comenzo Giro pero un grito lo detuvo, en eso, un chico peli morado entro a la habitación evitando que alguien abriese la puerta.

"¿Malenkov?" pregunto Kai.

"¡O.O! ¡Hey hola! ¿Qué mas?" dijo Bryan chocando de manos con Kai.

"No mucho…" dijo Kai con indiferencia "¿Para que estas empujando la puerta Malenkov?"

"Jejejeje…es que…"

"¡BRYAN SAL DE ALLI AHORA MISMO! ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!" decía a gritos una voz.

"¿Ivanov?" pregunto Kai "¿Ahora que hiciste Bryan?"

"Jejejeje…es que…"

"¡TE MATARE POR HABER DESTROZADO A WOLFBORG!"

"¡O.O! Eres hombre muerto Bryan…" dijo Kai con sarcasmo.

"Lo se que hago ¡QUE HAGO! ¡T.T!"

"Nada…solo espera a que Tala te mate y ya" dijo Kai entre risas.

"Gracias _don perfección_ tu sabes como subirme los ánimos al máximo…" dijo Bryan ya angustiado y para maldad, Kai dejo abrir la puerta y Tala entro en la habitación, en cuanto Bryan lo vio se escondió.

"¿En donde esta?" le pregunto Tala a Kai.

"Allí…" dijo Kai señalando debajo de la mesa.

"¡Ya párenle!" dijo una chica de lentes, a la que reconocieron como Emily, detrás de ella, estaban los demolition boys, los All Stars, los White Trigers X, los majestic, la dinastía F, la dinastía Bartez, B.E.G.A, los Darkbladers y mas…

"¡Chicos!" dijo Takao emocionado no veía a sus viejos rivales desde hace un buen tiempo.

Cada uno de los capitanes de los equipos fue hacia Takao y allí estuvieron conversando un largo rato…hasta que Giro dijo:

"¡A ver! ¡Todos acérquense…!"

Todos se sentaron en las sillas y escucharon atentos.

"Bien…" comenzo el Señor Dickenson "Todos ustedes se habrán preguntado por que los llamamos…a todos."

Todos los chicos se vieron las caras.

"Según un informe que tenemos bajo fuentes extraoficiales…" dijo el Señor Dickenson "Nos enteramos de que tu abuelo Kai (Kai se quedo mas ¡O.O!) Esta tramando algo y no es nada comparado con lo que tramaba antes."

"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué rayos esta tramando mi abuelo?" pregunto Kai desesperado.

"Tu abuelo no solo esta planeando conquistar el mundo…ahora lo que quiere es el universo entero…"

"¿QUEEEEE!? ¡O.O! ¿ESTA LOCO ESE VIEJO O QUE?" Grito Kai atónito.

"Tu abuelo no esta solo Kai" comento Giro "Tiene una ayuda…"

"¿Cuál maldita ayuda es esa?"

"Al parecer…es un Conde…si el Conde Preminger" concluyo Giro.

"Preminger siempre ha sido socio de tu abuelo por muchos años…" dijo El Señor Dickenson "Tu abuelo trabaja para el…probablemente Preminger ayude a tu abuelo esta vez…"

"¿Y que están dramando?" pregunto Kenny.

"Quieren apoderarse de varias cosas…" dijo Giro "La primera…todas las bestias BIT, segundo…hay algo que llaman _Moon Elixir"_

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" pregunto Takao curioso.

"Por lo que sabemos, el Moon Elixir es una sustancia poderosa, que triplica el poder de las bestias BIT, es como la sangre de todas las bestias. Al parecer solo se encuentra dentro de algo que le dicen _Wings of Moon´_, que es como una copa."

"¿Hay algo mas que ellos quieran encontrar?" pregunto Kenny

"Si, la tercera cosa…es una bestia BIT, pero no cualquier bestia BIT…esta bestia es la madre de todas las demás."

"¿Quieres decir?" dijo Kenny asombrado "¿Qué todas las bestias BIT, vienen de una sola…?"

"Así es…" respondió Giro.

Todos se miraron las caras, Daichi salio con:

"Entonces todos seriamos como hermanos…"

"La cuarta cosa…es, es…algo en lo que nos deben ayudar," comento Giro. "No es una cosa…sino una persona."

"¿Una persona?" pregunto Hilary

"Aparentemente, esta persona tiene el poder de controlar a la madre de las bestias BIT…el abuelo de Kai, Boris y el Conde Preminger piensan encontrar a esa persona y tenerla bajo mando. Eso hay que evitarlo y ponerla de nuestro lado"

"¿Y tienen una idea de quien puede ser?"

"No…por desgracia…" dijo la Madre de Max.

"El punto es" dijo el Señor Dickenson "Que aparentemente esa persona se podría encontrar en las siguientes ciudades: Moscú, Viena, Paris, Roma y Frankfurt. Los Bladebreakers, Tala, Bryan y Spencer viajaran por estas ciudades y encontraran a esta persona antes de que Boris, Voltaire y Preminger la encuentren. Los demás, por medias de seguridad…deberán permanecer un tiempo aquí en Japón, hasta que la situación se calme."

"¡HURRA! ¡VIAJE NUEVO!" Grito Takao emocionado.

"No te hagas muchas ilusiones Takao…" espeto Giro.

"El avión partirá mañana a las cuatro de la madrugada…un bus de la BBA los pasara buscando." Dijo Giro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Buscamos al Pasado

**.-Capitulo 2: Buscamos al pasado…-.**

**Eduart: ( o )! M estoy cansando saben?**

**Dejikov: ¬¬U Kien t manda a star aki eh?**

**Eduart: Nadie? Vine x cuenta propia niña…**

**Dejikov: ú.u en fin! hi soy Dejikov y ste idiota k tengo al lado s mi primucho Eduart.**

**Eduart: Komo k primucho!? Ò.ó? akaso soy plato d segunda mesa???**

**Dejikov: Pss tecnicament d tercera…**

**Eduart: XD ¡Ya comienza d una vez!**

**  
Dejikov: O.O!...¬¬U de acuerdo d acuerdo…¡uy! Hombres tenian k ser no?...**

**Eduart: ¡NO TENGO TODO EL DIA XD! **

**Dejikov: Pss veran…io kontare sta historia k nos paso hace poko, ya la protagonista nos contara luego…**

**Eduart: XD Listo…ya instale la camara web **

**Takao/Daichi: XD Ya llegamos!**

**Max/Rey: ¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

**Kai: ¬¬U …**

**Eduart: ¿¡Fueron a comprar media tienda o ke?"**

**Tala: ú.ú ya bajale Ed…Takao s emociono de mas y se comio un…¿O.o k fue lo k te comiste?**

**Takao: T.T m comí una tapa…**

**Dejikov: ¿O.O?**

**Tala: u.ù s emociono d mas…**

**Malenkov: y se comio una tapa de un refresco…**

**Spencer: Que yo "accidentalmente deje" ù.-U**

**Takao: XD tenia forma de caramelo! ¿Q les puedo decir?!**

**Kai: u.ú pues analizando la situación…que eres el mas grande de los idiotas…**

**Eduart: XD bien! Puss k komienze el show!**

**Dejikov: Sera el fic tonto…**

**Eduart: s lo mismo XD,,,**

Estaban Takao, Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Kenny y Hilary en un autobús que los había pasado a recoger temprano esa madrugada de camino al aeropuerto, casi todos iban dormidos o con cara de sueño, nadie hablaba, todos se habían despertado a las tres para tomar el autobús a las cuatro, a eso de las siete y media llegaron al aeropuerto dónde subieron aun avión con el emblema de la BBA, dentro estaban la Madre de Max, Judy.

"¡Hum…que sueño…!" dijo Takao estirándose.

"¡Te dije que te durmieras temprano!" dijo Hilary en tono de regaño.

"Es que esa película estaba buena…"

"Oigan" llamo Daichi "¿Qué creen que haremos a donde vamos?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta, quisiera saber lo mismo" dijo Tala y soltó un gran bostezo.

"Pronto se enteraran chicos…no se impacienten" dijo Judy. "Lo único que les puedo decir es adonde vamos primero."

"¿A dónde?" preguntaron todos.

"A Rusia, a Moscú" respondió Judy.

"En pocas palabras…regresamos al infierno de hielo" dijo Bryan mirando por la ventana

"Lo que no quiero es encontrarme con ciertas personas." Dijo Kai

"Te refieres a tu abuelo y a Boris verdad…" dijo Takao.

"¡A quienes mas me podría referir imbecil!" gruño Kai enojado.

"Ya cálmate Kai" dijo Bryan pero Kai lo mato con la mirada.

"¿Creen que esa cosa todavía siga allí?" pregunto Spencer mirando a Tala "Desde que tu y Kai aprendieron a volar la abadía…no creo que quede mucho…"

"A no! Yo no piso ese maldito lugar de nuevo!" dijo Kai secamente.

"Y yo mucho menos…" agrego Tala.

"¿Se recuerdan cuando Kai se robo a Black Dranzer y voló media abadía?" dijo Bryan entre risas.

"Es fue lo único bueno que hice allí" dijo Kai con sarcasmo y una sonrisa "Además…me probé a mi mismo que soy el mejor!"

"¿Te recuerdas la cara de Boris?" pregunto Spencer a Tala con unas risas.

"¿Y a quien no se le olvida?...Se desmayo y todo…" respondió Tala muerto de la risa.

"Hum… ¿Daichi? ¿Qué rayos haces?" pregunto Ray, Daichi estaba metiéndose dentro del maletero de equipaje y estaba arrojando los bolsos al suelo.

"¡Aquí estaré mas cómodo!" replico el chico "Además no escuchare los terribles ronquidos de Takao…n.nU"

O.o? Takao estaba profundamente dormido y roncaba como nunca. En eso Kai le aventó a Takao un cojín que estaba cerca, pero en eso Takao se volteo y el cojín dio contra Ray, el cual se lo devolvió a Kai, pero le dio a Tala y en unos segundos ya todos estaban en una guerra.

"¡Protejan a las mujeres!" grito Bryan, el y Spencer se pusieron al frente de Hilary y de la madre de Max.

"Gracias…" dijo Hilary con sarcasmo "¡Ahora si que me siento segura!"

En eso, cada uno de los chicos sintieron los cojines en la cara, Takao se había despertado.

¿Qué?... ¿no me van a incluir en su fiesta?" pregunto burlonamente arrojando cojines a todas partes, pero Tala y Kai son conocidos por tener muy buena puntería y los dos no fallaron esta vez al darle a Takao.

"¡Bien hecho!" dijeron los dos ruso chocando de manos.

Takao: X.X…

"Entonces…iremos a…?" pregunto Kenny asustado en voz alta, hacia rato que hablaba con Judy.

"Si, menos mal que somos una visita apartada."

"¿Por qué apartada?"

"Porque allí estarán Preminger y el abuelo de Kai…y hay que evitar que nos vean…" 

"¿Entonces a donde vamos –o-?" pregunto Daichi.

"Iremos a St. Petersburgo, al Castillo de Pedro y Pablo…por lo que entiendo fue tomada hace tiempo por los nazis… ¿es cierto eso?" pregunto Kenny un tanto intrigado.

"Si, recuerdo St. Petersburgo…allí Boris y Voltaire experimentaban con algo" dijo Tala recordando.

"¿Con que cosa?" Se pregunto Kenny "Por lo que entiendo…será que Voltaire planea usar los beyblades y cambiar los bits a su gusto?"

"Puede ser Jefe…" dijo Judy. "Esperemos que voltaire no trame nada que os ponga en peligro al mundo…"

"Conociendo a mi abuelo así será…" dijo Kai con sarcasmo.

"Dios quiera que no Kai…" dijo Bryan nervioso "No me quiero morir antes sin tener novia"

"¿Y alguien dijo que te morirías tonto?" le pregunto Tala.

"No…pero conociendo a Voltaire…"

"¡XD YA PARENLE CON LO DE MI ABUELO!" Grito Kai ya harto "¡Hablen de otra cosa!"

"¡Yo!" dijo Bryan levantando la mano y haciendo señas tontas.

"Adelante…" dijo Kai sin mas remedio.

"¿Recuerdan un día…en el que Kai (Kai: O.o?) Salio a montar a caballo…me recuerdo que llegaste mojado por que el caballo te tiro al lago?…"

"Yo si me lo recuerdo!" dijo Spencer entre risas "Jamás vimos a Kai estornudar tanto…"

"¿También recuerdan que una vez fueron a la abadía unas chicas…?" recordó Bryan embobado.

"Como es que eran…?" decía Spencer recordando.

"Eran seis…todas hermanas…" dijo Tala recordando con la mirada.

"¡A _don perfección_ le gustaba una!" dijo Bryan de pronto señalando a Kai.

"¿De donde sacaste eso Malenkov?!" pregunto Kai ya enojado otra vez…

"¡A ya!" dijo Tala con una sonrisa "Vamos Kai…no me digas que tu no recuerdas…"

"¿¡Recordar que?!"

"Estabas enamorado de la mayor de ellas (que por cierto debe tener nuestra edad ahora)"

"¡Yo no recuerdo tal cosa! ( . )" grito Kai.

"¡Claro que si!" le salio Tala "A ver, como se llamaba…comenzaba por M…"

"¿Mónica?" dijo Hilary.

"¿Mary?" pregunto Max

"¿Martika?" dijo Takao haciéndose el tonto.

"Si claro…" dijo Ray con sarcasmo. "No inventes…Martika es una supermodelo de veinticinco años…"

"Martha…no, Megan tampoco…Misuki no…" dijo Bryan revisando nombre por nombre.

"¿Misao?" susurro Kai, ese fue el primer nombre que se le había ocurrido.

"¿Cómo te acordaste?" dijo impresionado Tala.

"Algo me huele a amor…" dijo Bryan entre risas.

"Cupido toco a Kai…" dijo Takao burlonamente.

De la nada tres cojines les pegaron a los tres chicos en la cara, Takao se fue hacia atrás y se llevo todo el refresco de Spencer al suelo.

"¿Tu siempre eres tan desastroso Takao?" le pregunto Hilary

"¿Y ahora es que te vienes dando cuenta?" le dijo Kai

"Eso es de nacimiento…" dijo Bryan entre risas.

"¿Te crees muy madura Hilary?" pregunto Takao con arrogancia.

"No lo creo, lo soy bobo" respondió la chica.

"Ignórala, va a dejar de hacerse la muy madura después de dos horas sentada ahí" dijo Bryan.

"¿dos horas? ¿Cuánto durará el vuelo?" Preguntó Takao algo alarmado.

"Como cinco o seis" dijo Tala levantándose y caminando al final del avión y viendo por la ventanilla.

"¡No voy a sobrevivir!" grito Takao con las manos al cielo.

"Cálmate no es el fin del mundo…" dijo Ray para apaciguarlo.

"Con Hilary al lado claro que lo es!" dijo Takao.

"¡QUE DIJISTE!" Grito Hilary asfixiando a Takao que ya tenía un color rosa.

"¿Quieren dejar sus pleitos matrimoniales para después?" dijo Kai, todos, a excepción de Takao y Hilary se morían de la risa.

"¡Hey ni ahora ni nunca!" dijeron Takao y Hilary al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero si hasta están en la misma sincronía!" dijo burlonamente Bryan.

Después de eso, todos su fueron quedando dormidos hasta que el avión aterrizo…

"¡Hum…!" exclamo Takao despertándose "¿Qué hora es?"

"Deben ser como las tres…" dijo Kenny sin mucha importancia.

"¿¡De la tarde!?" pregunto Takao atónito.

"Si, creo que si" dijo el jefe.

"¡Que tanto dormimos!" exclamo Takao.

"Bien chicos, ya llegamos." Dijo Judy.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta del avión, los chicos vieron un ambiente frío, lleno de nieve pero con varios árboles florecidos. Todo típico de Rusia.

"¡Hola Moscú!" Dijo Bryan alzando los brazos al cielo.

Todos bajaron del avión y se subieron a un autobús de la BBA que estaba allí, el cual los llevo al hotel. Y ya en el hotel…

"Bien, así están organizados: Ray, Max, Daichi y Spencer en la habitación 102, Tala, Kai, Bryan y Takao en la 101 y Hilary y el Jefe vendrán conmigo a la 103." Dijo Judy. "Mañana los quiero despiertos temprano para iniciar la operación. Que descansen"

"Hasta mañana mamá" dijo Max.

"Nos vemos mañana." Y salio.

Al día siguiente………

Todos se despertaron temprano en la mañana, Judy les explico el plan del día:

"Muy bien chicos este es nuestro plan, primero debemos dejarte Kai con tu abuelo y…"

"¿¡O.O!? ¿¡COMO QUE CON MI ABUELO!? ¡NO VOY A REGRESAR CON EL JAMAS!" Grito Kai frustrado por esa decisión.

"Tienes que hacerlo Kai…"

"¡Y NO VOY A HACER NADA CON EL NI LO SUEÑES!"

"Vamos Kai…"

"No…"

"Kai te lo suplicamos…"

"Jamás…"

"¡Mira tu!" dijo Hilary de frente a frente "¿Quieres dejar de pensar por un momento en ti? ¡Hay todo un mundo que nos necesita…que te necesita!"

Kai miro a sus amigos…no quería aceptar que Hilary tenia razón…

"Esta bien…" dijo Kai sin mas remedio que aceptar "¿Por cuanto tiempo es? Mientras menos mejor…"

"Vamos a probar esta vez para ver como te va, debes ser muy disimulado tu abuelo, hoy ira a casa de los Preminger y deberás averiguar que traman esos dos… ¿Entendido?"

"De acuerdo…"

Los chicos dejaron a Kai cerca de la Corporación Hiwatari, que pertenece al abuelo de Kai. Antes de bajarse los chicos le dieron apoyo moral…o al menos eso parecía…

"Que tengas suerte…la vas a necesitar…" dijo Spencer entre risitas

"¡Lo se lo se!" dijo Kai, esperaba que algo ocurriese para no tener que hacer eso.

"Bueno, que la fuerza te acompañe…XP" dijo Takao.

Kai se bajo del auto, miro mientras se alejaban sus compañeros, suspiro y sin más remedio entro a la Corporación Hiwatari.

Todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando, Kai no les miraba y se dirigió a un lugar en específico, se detuvo cuando vio dos gigantescas puertas. Tomo aire y sin decir nada entro.

Kai volvía a recordar ese ambiente tan hostil en el que se había criado, la oficina de su abuelo era oscura y tétrica, Kai pudo observar que su abuelo lo estaba esperando.

"Hasta que por fin llegas querido nieto" dijo Voltaire sin mucha importancia.

"No creas que he venido por mi cuenta…" le dijo Kai secamente.

"¿Ah si?" pregunto irónicamente su abuelo "¿Entonces que te ha traído hasta aquí muchacho?"

"Por que vengo a tomar lo que es mío…" respondió el chico bicolor retadoramente.

"Tranquilo Kai" dijo su abuelo levantándose y colocándose al frente de el "Pronto te daremos tu parte, pero deberás hacer todo lo que yo diga… ¿Quedo claro?"

"¿Y si me niego y lo tomo por la fuerza?" pregunto Kai con arrogancia.

"Eres igual de terco que tu padre…" respondió Voltaire "Nunca se te quitara esa mala costumbre… ¡Pero tranquilo! Ya desaparecerá…"

Kai le miro asesinamente a su abuelo, Voltaire le regreso el gesto.

"Bien…vamos primero a lo primero…" le comento Voltaire "Ahora debemos ir a un lugar…"

"¿Cuál?" le pregunto Kai torciendo los ojos.

"Vamos a ver al Conde Preminger…" respondió su abuelo.

"¿Preminger? ¿Quién es?"

"Un viejo compañero…saldremos de inmediato…" replico Voltaire sin mucha importancia "Alastor…" llamo.

"¿Si señor?"

"Preparen la limosina…saldremos a la mansión Preminger."

"Enseguida Señor"

"Vamos Kai, no hay tiempo que perder…" dijo su abuelo saliendo de la oficina.

Ya en la limosina, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Kai solo se resignaba a mirar por la ventana.

Que aburrido pensó Kai Y pensar que ahora mismo podría esta en cualquier otro lado del mundo y sin este viejo…´

El trayecto era un poco largo…y Kai, bueno…Kai ya casi estaba dormido…hasta que…

"¡Ya llegamos!" dijo Voltaire señalando la ventana y haciendo que Kai se sobresaltara. Kai observo a través de la venta y pudo ver un espectacular castillo con un amplio laberinto…Kai no sabia que ese castillo estuviera allí.

La limosina paro en la entrada, una entrada tan grande e inmensa de oro y gemas preciosas. Cuando Kai y su abuelo bajaron, había por lo menos treinta sirvientes todos inclinados para recibirlos, un mayordomo les abrió la puerta.

Kai casi se desmaya al ver lo grande que era el interior del castillo, los ventanales eran unos vitrales, las lámparas de diamantes, todo de terciopelo, unas largas columnas de mármol y unas escaleras de oro. Una voz lo saco del planeta en donde estaba.

"¡Voltaire!" exclamo una voz, los dos Hiwatari vieron hacia arriba y vieron a un hombre con aspecto más severo que el del mismo Voltaire. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran penetrantes, le dirigió una fría mirada a Kai.

"¡Conde Preminger…!" Dijo Voltaire haciendo una reverencia (le golpeo el pie a Kai para que este también se inclinara) mientras el Conde bajaba de las escaleras acompañado de cinco chicas, todas vestidas con el mismo uniforme.

"Voltaire…hace tiempo que no os veía a ti y a…" se detuvo para ver a Kai de pies a cabeza.

"Nieto Señor" respondió Voltaire "Mi nieto Kai, heredero de la Corporación Hiwatari…y ¿Quiénes son estas jovencitas que os acompañan Mi Señor?"

"Cinco de mis siete nietas Hiwatari…" dijo Preminger con arrogancia "Ella es Nadja Misuki" dijo señalando a una chica peli amarillo y ojos azules. "Esta es Lily Sakura" esta vez señalando a una chica peli marrón ojiverde. "Estas son las gemelas Misha Kaoru y Shia Gomoshi" señalo a dos chicas parecidas, la una diferencia era que una era peli rosado largo y la otra peli negro corto. "Y ella es Vainilla Antonieta" dijo señalando a la ultima chica de pelo azul claro y ojos rojos, estaba muy seria. Las cinco realizaron una reverencia y después se retiraron silenciosamente, pero Vainilla se detuvo y camino esta vez hacia las escaleras.

"¿Algún problema Vainilla?" pregunto el Conde.

"Nada Señor Conde…" y subió, Kai la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

"Ahora síganme" dijo el Conde subiendo las escaleras "Espero que al joven Hiwatari no se le haga mucha molestia esperar aquí…" dijo señalando una puerta.

"Kai, quédate aquí hasta que regrese…" y Voltaire y Preminger desaparecieron.

Kai empujo la puerta sigilosamente…no había nadie en la habitación. Kai miro a su alrededor, era un amplio lugar con unos ventanales gigantescos y tenia varias butacas. Kai miro por la ventana, vio el gran laberinto cuyo camino estaba blanco por la nieve, pero las flores…miles de rosas rojas y de todos los colores estaban abiertas como si fuera primavera. De pronto vio que un arbusto se movía y de allí salía una pequeña niña…que no tenia más de diez años. Traía en sus manos un ramillete de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas.

La niña alzo las manos y comenzo a hacer una serie de señas. De pronto, vio que se acercaba una chica con un largo vestido blanco de mangas largas que se arrastraba por el suelo, su rostro estaba oculto por una sombrilla. La chica se detuvo ante la niña y esta última le pregunto:

"¿Qué te parecen hermana? ¿Son lo suficientemente bellas para llevárselas a mamá y a papá?"

Y lentamente la chica dejo ver su rostro, Kai jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa como ella, quedo idiotizado. La chica tenia la piel blanca, unos ojos profundamente verdes y un hermoso cabello semi rizado castaño con reflejos dorados como el sol. Tenia una mirada serena e inocente, como si hubiera sido pintada por un artista, pero cambio su mirada fría por una leve y tierna sonrisa, la cual la hacia verse mas hermosa.

Se agacho para ver las rosas más de cerca y dijo con una melodiosa voz:

"Si, son realmente hermosas…creo que a mamá y a papá les gustaran tus flores, Dejiko"

Kai de pronto se sobresalto, esa chica…esa chica era la que estaban atacando el día que el y los demás se dirigían a la BBA. La chica tomo a la niña de la mano y las dos entraron al castillo…lo que Kai no se imaginaba era que es chica se dirigía hacia esa habitación donde el estaba y lo mas importante…aquí comenzaran a regresar todos aquellos bellos recuerdos que tenia de una niña…alegre y rebelde que estaba en la abadía y era su amiga…lo que menos Kai se imaginaba era que esa niña…esa…era la Misao que jamás regreso del laboratorio…

**XD Pss XD! K tal??? Plzzzzz dejen reviews! ;) no s pierdan el next cap eh? **


End file.
